Kidnapped Love
by juicyheiress247
Summary: Gabriella and Troy are friends and want to become more...will they? OF COURSE! The question is: Will their relationship be able to survive when something tragic like a kidnapping happens? TROYELLA! Previously a different story...rewritten and renewed!
1. Chapter 1

Okay for those of you that started this story before...I re-wrote it. I did this program for English, called NaNoWriMo (national novel writing month) and it's a hecka awesome program so u should look it up (link in profile to my nanowrimo profile!!!) So, for the program, I re-wrote this whole story...and now I think it's better, and different!! So I hope you enjoy it!! SORRY FOR THE WAIT...

* * *

Chapter 1 

"Gabriella, could you please give us the answer to number 47?" Mr. Hock asked Gabriella Montez, his best student.

"Ummm," Gabriella said, as she quickly flipped over her math homework to find the problem. She hadn't been paying attention all period. "The solution set is 295."

"Great!" Mr. Hock said, smiling. Gabriella sighed in relief. She was good at math; it was just so hard to pay attention when it was your seventh period. Besides, she had other thoughts on her mind. To be specific, she was thinking about a boy.

Troy Bolton, like Gabriella, was zoning out in his last class of the day. He was in English and supposed to have been writing a response to chapter 10 of their in-class literature book, however he was busy thinking of something else, rather _someone_ else. He desperately wanted to talk to someone about her, but the only one of his friends in English with him was Jason Cross. In any other class, Jason would've been talking a mile a minute, however he was really into English and was what you would call a teacher's pet to Ms. Moss. Troy looked over to where Jason was sitting and sure enough, his head was down writing furiously in a black composition notebook. Troy smirked a little, watching Jason's black shaggy hair wave from side to side while he wrote. It looked like a big blur from Troy's point of view. As if interrupting his thoughts, the final bell rang, signaling that all the East High Wildcats could get their stuff and go home.

Troy and Gabriella were complete opposites. Troy was the jock, more importantly; he was the East High Wildcat's Basketball captain. He had already succeeded in getting one championship under his belt and he hoped for another. Everyone on campus knew who Troy was, especially the cheerleaders who were constantly hanging on his arm and drooling over his every word. Gabriella on the other-hand was the smart one. Scratch that, she was the REALLY smart one. After winning the scholastic decathlon last year, she had become the captain of the mathletes and vice-president of the chemistry club. Despite their differences, the two had been best friends since last winter vacation where they met in a ski lodge.

At the ski lodge, they were forced to sing Karaoke together and the event truly did create the "start of something new," just like their song stated. Later, it was evident that Gabriella would be seeing Troy more often than expected, when she moved to Albuquerque for her mother's job. Ironically enough, she was transferred to Troy's school. Together they defied the "status quo" and starred in the school musical together.

"Roar!!" Troy screamed as he jumped out from behind the column next to Gabriella's locker. Gabriella shrieked.

"TROY!!!!" she exclaimed as she playfully hit him with her binder after she realized who it was that had scared her. "Don't scare me like that!"

"Aww, c'mon Gabby, it's the weekend, I'm excited!" Troy explained.

"Whatever" she said. "So what are you up to tonight?" she asked casually.

"Hanging at your house," Troy replied, smiling to himself, because he knew something Gabriella didn't.

"What? Since when?" She asked.

"Since my house burned down," Troy said, trying to look sad.

"Oh my goodness!!!" Gabriella gasped, "What happened?"

"Oh I don't know, one second it was up, the next it was all ash. Maybe it was... the abominable snowman!" Troy laughed when he saw Gabriella's look of disgust.

"Ugh! Troy! Don't do that, I was really worried!" Gabriella exclaimed. "You could just ask like a normal person like this, 'Gabriella may I please come to your house after school today?'"

"Uh, my name isn't Gabriella," Troy said, clearly just trying to get on his best friends nerves.

"Whatever, let's go!" Gabriella said as she grabbed his arm and dragged Troy out of the school.

"Hey wait a second, I need to go tell Chad where I'm going," Troy said and then ran down the halls of East High, while Gabriella stood against her locker, just thinking.

Suddenly, a voice said, "Gabriella?" she knew that voice all to well. It was Gabriella's other best friend, Taylor McKessie. Taylor was very much like Gabriella, mainly because they both were really smart! Taylor was the president of the Chemistry club and vice-president of the Scholastic Decathlon team.

"Oh hey, Tay, what's up?" Gabriella asked, while waving a hand through her long, brown, wavy hair.

"Nothing much, I'm just waiting for Chad, we're going to the movies later," Taylor said. She had been dating Troy's best friend, Chad Danforth since last year, after the Wildcats had won the basketball championships. Gabriella and Troy used to think it was weird having their best friends date each other, but they got over it.

"Cool," Gabriella said, not very enthusiastically. She was too busy thinking.

"Are you thinking about him _again?_" Taylor asked quizzically.

"Who?" Gabriella asked innocently, even though she knew exactly what Taylor was talking about.

"Don't play dumb with me, Gabriella. You were thinking about Troy, weren't you?"

There was no escaping Taylor's invisible wrath over Gabriella, "Yes..." Gabriella sighed. She had had a crush on Troy since last year. To be brutally honest, she had liked him ever since she had laid eyes on him. Some would say it was love at first sight.

"Why don't you just ask him out, then?" Taylor said, although she already knew what Gabriella was going to say, they had had this conversation many times before.

"No Taylor, it's not that easy, if we ever break-up I will lose one of my best friends!" Gabriella said, desperately wanting Troy to come back so they could drop the subject. The truth was, she really did want to be with Troy, and this was all an excuse for Taylor. Gabriella thought that if her and Troy ever did get together, it would last forever.

* * *

I know that this chapter was lame...but it will get better I SWEAR!!!!! Don't leave me yet! I'll have the next chapter up in a matter of minutes... 

Oh and thank you to one of my youtube friends, "xxMartygirl4lifexx ", she reminded me to post this! Lol, so thanks Marty! If anyone wants to contact me, youtube works (link is on profile) or email!


	2. Chapter 2

Okay, as I promised...Chapter 2!!! WOOH!!!! I hope you like it! (Oh, and I know that "Pulse" isn't that scary, but my scaredy-cat friend was talking about it, and I didn't want to look anything up...so I just used it...oh well...oh yeah, and I'm sorry for making Gabriella such a scaredy-cat and a crier...instinct I guess, but you'll see her change soon!!)

* * *

Chad Danforth was probably the easiest to person to find in a busy hallway. This was because he had a large, bushy head of brown hair. Also, he was tall. After all he was the co-captain to Troy on the Wildcat's basketball team.

After Troy left Gabriella by the lockers, he found Chad immediately.

"Chad!" Troy called out, causing his other best friend to turn around.

"Hey man, what's up?" Chad asked casually.

"Dude, I'm going to Gabby's again tonight," Troy said.

"Ahh. So you came for advice?" Chad said with a smirk on his face.

"Well, yeah," Troy admitted.

"Well, I really don't have much to tell you except to just follow anything your heart says," Chad said, and then cringed after he thought about it, "whoa, that sounded like something Oprah would say or something..."

Troy chuckled a little bit, he couldn't believe that his friend was so...weird. But Troy didn't ponder this long, he was still unsure about what to do with Gabriella. He had had this problem for a while now, he liked her a lot, but he didn't know what to do with her when they hung out together. Was hugging her too weird? After all they were best friends, but this was different. He didn't want to ask her out if she didn't feel the same way because that would ruin their friendship.

"Okay, well, thanks man, I've got to go get Gabby though!" Troy said and ran off to go retrieve his best friend. He had a plan.

"So then I went to the house next door…" Taylor dragged on and on about her experience of scaring Chad yesterday. However interesting Taylor's story was, Gabriella didn't really care. She was worried. It was senior year and she so badly wanted to be with Troy, as more than friends, but she wasn't sure if it would ever happen. Just then, Troy arrived, his backpack tossed over his shoulder.

"Hello ladies," he said. Gabriella giggled. Troy tried so hard to look and sound smart around Taylor. It wasn't that he wasn't smart, because he was; it was just that Taylor was so much smart_**er.**_ Although Gabriella was incredibly intelligent as well, Troy felt more comfortable around her because of their past together.

"Hey Troy, ready to go?" Gabriella asked after Taylor didn't acknowledge Troy's presence. Taylor concluded that anyone that had at least a 20-point lower IQ than her, besides Chad, wasn't really worth talking to.

"Yeah sure!" Troy said enthusiastically. And with that, the two left to walk home to Gabriella's house.

"Are you serious?!" Gabriella asked excitedly in between giggles. Troy had just told her an extremely funny story about how his friend and basketball buddy, Zeke, had done this truly amazing three-point shot.

"Dead serious." Troy said, trying to look serious, but then he burst out laughing. "Anyways, which movie are we going to watch tonight?" It was sort of a tradition between the two friends to watch a movie on a Friday night, if they weren't doing anything otherwise.

"Ahh, I don't know, what about a chick flick? I've been dying to cry all day!" Gabriella said.

"You were 'dying to cry?' What does that mean?" Troy asked skeptically.

Gabriella blushed; she didn't mean it like that. "Well, I don't know, I just want to relax and feel sad for someone else, so then my life doesn't feel so, blah," she explained, trying to think of a way to describe how she was feeling. "Plus they are so romantic!" she added, and then blushed, realizing that Troy could take that the wrong way.

"Ehh, I don't know about the chick flick, what about a thriller, or an action movie?" Troy asked hopefully. He clearly didn't think anything of what Gabriella had said and she was relieved.

"Rock, paper, scissors?" Gabriella asked. It was a game that they were used to, every time they disagreed on something; they resorted to classic "rock, paper, scissors."

"Once, twice, shoot!" Troy said, signaling the start of the game. Troy picked scissors and Gabriella picked paper, she had lost.

"Yes!" Troy yelled victoriously. "I'm sorry Brie, better luck next time!" Brie was another nickname that Troy called Gabriella. He mainly used Gabby around others and Brie when they were all alone.

"Alright, alright," she said, giving in. "So what will it be? 'Disturbia' or 'Mission Impossible?'"

"Are you serious? Those are wimpy movies!" Troy stated. "How about 'Pulse?' That's like the best scary movie of all time!"

"Would I be really scared?" Gabriella asked nervously.

"Nah, I'll keep you protected Brie," Troy said sympathetically. Gabriella couldn't help but blush, did he really mean it? She couldn't tell. Troy on the other hand, knew exactly how he felt, he knew that he meant it, but he wasn't sure if it was okay to say it out loud.

After a quiet, some-what awkward silence, Gabriella got up slowly. "I'm going to make some popcorn," she stated.

"I'll come too, we all know how you can cook!" Troy joked. Last time Gabriella had attempted to cook popcorn, she put the microwave timer on for many more minutes than was recommended. Troy never let her live this mistake down and the house smelt of burnt popcorn for hours.

"Now be careful, Brie," Troy warned, taking a step closer to look over her shoulder to make sure she actually read the directions on the popcorn package.

"Troy I've got it!" Gabriella said, some what annoyed. She could have teased him back, but she didn't really have much to tease him with. He was perfect! Although, Gabriella concluded that if she _did_ have some dirt on her friend, she wouldn't have used it against him, she was too nice.

"Sorry Brie, you are just really fun to tease," Troy said with a chuckle. Gabriella then put the popcorn package into the microwave. She walked back over to where Troy was standing, next to her kitchen counter. However, before she could reach her destination, she tripped over the leg of a barstool.

Not giving it any thought, Troy jumped forward and caught Gabriella before she fell flat on the ground. "Thanks Troy," she said, almost breathless because of two reasons; she was shocked from falling and the two of their faces were only centimeters apart. An onlooker would look at the scene and think it was from an old Romance movie, when the lead dips the girl of his dreams for a picturesque kiss.

Just then, Troy did the unthinkable; he inched even closer to her face. Gabriella's mind was going a mile a minute. _**What is he doing? He couldn't...**_ Gabriella had been dreaming of this moment for months now, although she never imagined it happening in her kitchen. Everything was silent to them; neither could hear the usually annoying sound of the kernels popping from the microwave.

Troy grew almost as close as possible, before their lips would be touching, but before anything could happen, there was a shrill "BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!" The popcorn was ready.

* * *

Hope you liked it! Next chappie will be up soon!

Much lub & peace,

Emily


	3. Chapter 3

Yet another chapter...are you as excited as I am for what comes next??? Oh wait, you don't know...oops, oh well you'll know soon! It's called "KIDNAPPED Love" for a reason...

Oh right, I've been forgetting "disclaimers," so I'll do them now!

-I own nothing except the plot! Wooh!

* * *

Troy brought Gabriella up quickly, and both teenagers were the color of a tomato from embarrassment. Had they really almost kissed? 

Gabriella grabbed the popcorn bag from the microwave, while Troy sat back down on the couch. _**Oh god, did I just do that? Brie probably hates me now. Oh shoot, what about our friendship?...I think I just ruined it,**_ Troy thought. Gabriella, on the other hand, was overjoyed. _**Does this mean he likes me? Oh that would be perfect! But wait, what if he was just caught up in the moment? Now what?**_ Gabriella made her way over to the couch and sat in her usual spot next to Troy, she put the popped popcorn on the coffee table in front of them. Troy took a mental note that she was sitting next to him, symbolizing that she was not mad or weirded out by him. Suddenly he had an idea.

Troy watched Gabriella put the DVD movie of "Pulse" into their family room DVD player. He waited for her to sit back down and get comfortable. The movie began and so did the horror.

The more the main character in the movie, Mattie, ran, the more Gabriella would dig her head into Troy's chest-she was so scared. He tried soothing her by rubbing her back, but nothing helped. "AHHHH!" she screamed when the evil computer virus attacked the other main character Dexter.

Troy couldn't help but feel that the situation they were in was his fault. He had made Gabriella watch the horror movie. But he also liked the situation in a way, he was with his best friend, comforting her, and she trusted him to do so. He felt that it was time to put his plan into action.

"Brie, stop the movie," Troy said simply.

"Huh? No, it's okay you can watch it, I'm fine," Gabriella replied with a tremble in her voice.

"No, I need you to stop it," he said.

"Okay," Gabriella got up and worked her way, slowly, over to the TV to turn off the DVD player. Once the screen shut off, she was relieved. There was no way she would touch her computer again!

"Brie, I need you to listen to me, and I'm warning you that this is hard for me to say," Troy began.

"Troy what's wrong you're scaring me," Gabriella said. Looking into Troy's face, which was normally read as carefree and loving, however now it was somewhat dark and intense. His usually cobalt eyes became a dark orchid and unreadable with one glance at his friend.

"Okay," Troy said. "I've known you for a long time now, and you're my best friend. And Brie, I love you for being my best friend, but I want to love you as more... Will you be my girlfriend?" Troy asked, quickly.

Gabriella was stunned; she didn't know what to say. All she could break out was "Are you serious?" Gabriella, being the emotional girl she was, had tears in her eyes.

"Troy, you don't know how long I've been waiting for this day," Gabriella said with a watery smile.

"So, I'll take that as a 'yes?'" he presumed. Gabriella nodded. Troy picked her up and swung her around in a little circle.

"Brie, you don't know how happy that makes me!" He called, and his voice rang throughout the Montez's house. Thankfully, no one was home.

"So, should we try this again?" Troy said as he dipped her down as like he did when he caught her in the kitchen. Gabriella thought for a second and replied with a soft and gentle kiss. Both were overjoyed.

After Troy let Gabriella back up, his new girlfriend said, "Troy, I'm ready to watch the end of the movie."

"Are you sure?" He asked sympathetically.

"Yes, because I know that I have you to protect me," And with that, Gabriella and Troy sat back down on the couch, Gabriella wrapped within Troy's muscular arms.

It was Saturday, last night, Troy had gone home to his house after the movie and kissed Gabriella goodnight before he had left. Once at home, Troy immediately called Chad. Chad was very happy for him and asked when Troy was going to take Gabriella out on an actual date.

"Oh my god, I didn't even ask her, I'm such an idiot," Troy said, annoyed with himself.

"Don't worry, dude, just call and ask her," Chad said compassionately.

"Okay," Troy said.

"But in the mean time," Chad began, "Let me teach you some 'break the ice' lines!" Chad was excited to share some of his "romance rules" with Troy. Troy on the other hand was nervous about his date and scared about the advice Chad was about to give him.

Gabriella also called her other best friend after Troy had left.

"Taylor! Troy asked me to be his girlfriend!" Gabriella practically screamed into the phone.

"What? Are you serious?" Taylor asked excitedly.

"Yes!" Gabriella and Taylor both shrieked loudly, something you wouldn't expect from such proper and intelligent girls.

"Oh my god, when are you guys going out? This is so exciting!" Taylor asked.

"Umm, I don't know he hasn't called me yet..." Just then their was a short **beep, beep** on Gabriella's phone, signaling that she was getting another call.

"Hang on Tay, it's Troy, can I call you back?" Gabriella asked quickly.

"Sure, but when you do, I want details!" Taylor said before Gabriella hung up and answered the phone for Troy.

"Hello?" she said as casual as she could, who knew it was so hard to go from shrieking to a normal voice?

"Hey Brie, it's me, I realized that I never really asked you out... So do you want to go somewhere tonight?" Troy asked hopefully.

"Sure!" Gabriella exclaimed.

"Okay, I'll pick you up at 8, alright?"

"Sure, but Troy, where are we going?" Gabriella asked curiously.

"That's for me to know and you to find out," Troy answered mysteriously. "See you tonight, babe!"

"Bye," Gabriella said. She couldn't help but notice that he was already calling her by a pet name, and she liked it.

* * *

I know...lame ending...but I do get to say "Yay!" Because...guess what I found out? So far, I've written more words in this story (before their first date...) than I did before I fixed it, (which was right after, like their third date or something...) WOOH GO ME! I'm wordier! I guess...lol 

So I hate to do this but, I WON'T POST THE NEXT CHAPTER UNITLL I GET AT LEAST 3 MORE REVIEWS...this shouldn't be hard, cuz this is the third chapter! SO REVIEW! This best is yet to come...


	4. Chapter 4

Yay, more story! Okay, I realized I said that Gabriella was a crier before, but wait until you read the end of this chapter...you'll hate it...well unless you're like one of my besties, Anna, that loves it lol...well have fun reading!

Disclaimer: I own nothing...except I did make up Jax's...I was watching "General Hospital" while writing this...and it was a Jax/Carly scene...so thanks GH for inspiration!!

* * *

Gabriella decided to call Taylor back. She explained to her everything that happened last night, including both kisses, and the phone call that had just happened. Taylor was ecstatic. She also informed Gabriella that she needed to find the perfect outfit. Gabriella was surprised to hear this from such a brainiac, but was glad to have such a great friend that could support her in times like this. 

There was a hard knock against the Montez's door. "I'm coming!" Gabriella called down the stairs while putting in her long silver earrings. She was wearing a wonderful and defined red dress. Her hair was pulled up into a messy bun with small ringlets of hair grazing the side of her face, near her beautiful and high cheekbones. Chad had leaked to Taylor that Gabriella and Troy were going somewhere fancy, but he wouldn't tell Gabriella where. She dressed accordingly. She looked great and she didn't go unnoticed.

Gabriella let Troy in her house and he stopped in his tracks and was hypnotized when he saw her,

"You look great!" Troy exclaimed finally, after a moment of staring. He was so glad that she was finally his. "So, are you ready?" He asked, after recovering from the shock of her beauty, while fiddling with the hem of his dark blue collared dress shirt.

"Yes," she replied, but then remembered something. "Troy, where are we going?"

"Well, I was going to surprise you, but I guess I can tell you," he began. "We are going to Jax's."

Gabriella gasped, Jax's was the hardest place to get into in town, and it was a beautiful restaurant. She couldn't believe Troy got them a reservation!

"Oh my gosh, Troy! That's so romantic!" She exclaimed and then kissed him on the cheek.

"Oh right, these are for you," he remembered, handing her a bouquet of red roses. They were beautiful. Gabriella felt like the luckiest girl in the world, she could already tell that she had the best boyfriend ever, and it was only their first date.

"Thank you," Gabriella said. Tears were filling her eyes, she was so happy.

"Let's go," Troy said, taking her arm.

"Um, nice day..." Troy choked out, remembering one of Chad's sayings to "break the ice." Gabriella looked at Troy confused. They walked out to his car and Troy opened the passenger seat door for Gabriella.

"Um Troy, it's night time."

"Oh right..." Troy said as he blushed. "Sorry, I'm nervous," He got in his side of the car and turned it on.

"Troy, you don't have to be nervous, it's just me," Gabriella said comfortingly. The truth was that she was nervous as well.

The car ride to Jax's was a short one and included conversations about East High's basketball team and normal gossip that was floating around about other students, neither were nervous anymore. However at the table, there were many different topics being discussed.

"I bet you twenty-five bucks that on Monday 37 girls will be crying because they found out that you are taken," Gabriella said with a giggle.

"Oh really? Well I really don't care because when I walk through the halls, I'll only have my eyes on you, so I won't even see the cheerleaders! Ha!" Troy said sweetly yet competitively.

"Aww," Gabriella said, touched by his odd compliment. Young lovers were so fluffy and naïve.

The dinner, however, didn't go very smoothly; the couple's waiter spilled food on Gabriella and gave Troy the wrong check. It was awful. To top it all off, a boy at school, Johnny, tried to turn on the charm and flirt with Gabriella when she walked to the back of the restaurant to use the restroom. Troy solved their problem by going back to the hallway and punching Johnny. Gabriella sat and watched from the table, sniggering all the while. To her, it was cute to see Troy protect her. Little did either know that he would need more than a good left hook to protect her soon.

"C'mon Gabriella, let's get out of here!" Troy said right after he knocked Johnny out. He was steamed.

Gabriella nodded. The two got up and walked out to Troy's shiny, white with black stripes 70s Shelby Mustang. The two sat in silence until Gabriella asked, "Troy, where are we going?"

"You'll see..." Troy said casually. Then he smiled after seeing Gabriella's disappointed face. She was so cute when she was angry.

"Gee Troy, you are just full of surprises tonight, aren't you?"

"I guess I am," Troy answered. The rest of the car ride was filled with silence. Finally, Troy pulled into a very small parking lot. He parked the car and then hopped out and ran to Gabriella's side of the car and opened her door.

"Thank you," Gabriella said politely.

"No problem," Troy said simply.

"Troy, where are we?" Gabriella asked.

"You'll see, just close your eyes and trust me."

"What? Close my eyes?" Gabriella asked in shock.

"Yes, I'm going to lead you, don't be scared." Troy said comfortingly.

"Okay, but don't push me in a ditch or something! Or push me in a pool like last time!" Gabriella was talking of the time that Troy had guided her, when Troy had tricked her into thinking she was going into his room, but instead was led straight into his cold pool. Gabriella was furious.

"Brie, don't worry, I'll keep you safe, and dry," Troy added with a laugh. Gabriella sighed. She couldn't compete with him, especially when he used his nickname for her. She closed her eyes and took Troy's hand. He led her down a small hill, careful not to let her trip and sat her down next to a tree.

"Are we there yet?" Gabriella asked curiously.

"Yes, you can open your eyes now," Troy said sweetly. Gabriella slowly opened her eyes and saw a beautiful scene in front of her. There was a lake, enclosed by many bushes that were strung with little white lights. In the middle of the lake was a beautiful reflection of the moon. It was very romantic. Gabriella noticed Troy's arm around her waist; it was a perfect place for the two to spend their first date.

"It's beautiful," Gabriella's voice hitched and she had tears in her eyes. She couldn't believe that Troy would do this for her.

"I thought you would like it," Troy said, smiling.

"But seriously Troy," Gabriella paused, waiting for her boyfriend to shift his gaze from the pretty view to her face. "You didn't have to do this..."

"Brie, look me in the eyes," Troy said calmly. Gabriella did as she was told. "I needed to do this. I live to see you happy."

"Wow," was all Gabriella could choke out. She was practically bawling, she was so happy. Troy reached up and brushed away her tears with the pad of his thumb. He then leaned down and kissed Gabriella's dark auburn hair. Can you say Kodak moment?

The young couple stayed at Bluewater Lake for about an hour. The whole time Troy stroked Gabriella's hair and whispered to her loving nonsense. Finally, Troy disturbed the peace and decided to get up. "Brie, I want to hold you till the end of time, but your mom will become worried, it's almost midnight..." Troy said, looking at the digital clock on the face of his cell phone.

Gabriella groaned as the rock-hard abs beneath her head disappeared. "Do we have to?" Gabriella asked.

"Yeah, Brie, I've go to get you home," Troy said reluctantly.

The way home was silent, mainly because Gabriella had fallen asleep within the first 10 minutes of the drive. Once back at the Montez's house, Troy parked the car and whipped out his cell phone, he took a quick picture of his sleeping girlfriend to savor, He then gently awoke Gabriella.

"Huh?" Gabriella asked still half asleep.

"Gabriella we're home..." Troy said soothingly.

Gabriella slowly rose and realized where she was. She got out of the car and walked up the steps of her front porch, closely followed by Troy.

"Brie, I'm sorry that dinner didn't go as planned, but..." Gabriella cut Troy off.

"Troy, I don't care about dinner or anything else. I just care about you, it doesn't matter what we do, we can take it slow, just as long as I'm with you."

"Thanks Brie...I feel the same way,"

"And Troy?" She asked, before he turned around to leave, "Thanks for finding such a cute spot to hang out. That lake was beautiful," Gabriella declared.

"No problem Brie," Troy said. "Goodnight," He then kissed her lightly on the cheek and began to leave; however Gabriella grabbed him by the arm.

"You missed," she said. Troy looked at his girlfriend, confused. But before he could register anything, Gabriella grasped Troy's chin and pulled him closer to her. She kissed him passionately.

Troy left, grinning while walking back to his car.

Gabriella, on the other hand, touched her lips slightly. It was weird how Troy could leave her with a spark that no other boy had given her before. She didn't mind though, she actually liked it.

* * *

I also realized that I ended this chapter the same way as another...I think like the last, but whatever...I'll get over it, and hopefully so will you! 

Review, pretty please!!


	5. Chapter 5

Yay! New chappie! I hope you like it!

Disclaimer: I own nothing, except plot...(that my friend Anna helped me sort out...so props to Anners...lub ya chica!...OHHHH, speaking of her...Anna will have a story out soon about the Jonas Brothers...I helped with her plot too...it'll be AWESOME! I'll give you the details when I have them!)

* * *

It was now Sunday; Gabriella was sleeping when she heard faint buzzing from her bedside table and wondered what it was. She was surprised to find out that it was her cell phone. She groaned as she looked at her alarm clock, 6:00 in the morning._** Who would call at this hour? **_Gabriella asked herself silently. She looked at the front screen of her cell phone that revealed who was calling, it was Taylor. 

"Hello?" Gabriella answered in a low voice only because she was still half asleep.

"Hi Gabby!" Taylor said perkily. "How did your date go?"

"Great!" Gabriella said a little more awake now, "but can I go back to sleep? I'm really tired! Why are you even up?"

"Gabriella, it's Sunday, I always go on a jog at 5 AM on Sundays."

"Ahh," Gabriella said. She was amused at Taylor's unexpected perkiness. She decided to tell Taylor about her date with Troy last night. "Well, it all started when he came to the door..."

Taylor asked many questions including what Troy was wearing down to what the couple ordered. By the end of the story, Taylor was practically crying, she thought that the lake was such a romantic idea!

Finally, Gabriella was free to go back to sleep after about an hour of talking to Taylor, but by then, she was no longer tired. She went downstairs and made herself microwavable waffles. While waiting for the mini buzzer signaling that the waffles were done, Gabriella reminisced on the event that had happened in her kitchen the other day. She laughed because now she had the power to kiss her new boyfriend whenever she wanted.

The rest of the day went by pretty slowly. Gabriella spent hours doing homework and studying, just like old times, from before she had a boyfriend. She also wrote a song. This was a new experience for Gabriella, her friend Kelsi, a composer, had always told her that writing helps vent someone's feelings. Gabriella gave it a try and ended up creating the lyrics to a beautiful love song.

_We don't have to try_

_To think the same thoughts,  _

_We just have a way_

_Of knowing everything's gonna be ok _

_We'll laugh 'til we cry,_

_Read each others minds,_

_Live with a smile,_

_Make it all worthwhile,_

_Make it all worthwhile _

_Life has moments hard to describe _

_Feeling great and feeling alive _

_Never coming down from this _

_Mountain we're on  _

_Always knowing we're gonna be fine _

_Feeling great and feeling alive _

_Never coming down from this _

_Mountain were on _

_The feeling so clear _

_And it's crazy up here _

_Life is amazing with you on the ride  _

_We don't wanna sleep _

_Just wanna stay up _

_There's so much to say _

_And not enough hours in the day  _

_We'll laugh 'til we cry _

_Read each others minds _

_Live with a smile _

_Make it all worthwhile _

_Make it all worthwhile  _

_Life has moments hard to describe _

_Feeling great and feeling alive _

_Never coming down from this _

_Mountain we're on  _

_Always knowing we're gonna be fine _

_Feeling great and feeling alive _

_Never coming down from this _

_Mountain were on _

_The feelings so clear _

_And it's crazy up here _

_Life is amazing with you on the ride  _

_No time to be lazy _

_The journey is perfect _

_The pace is so crazy _

_The race is so worth it _

_I will be with you _

_We'll do this together _

_Always together  _

_Life has moments hard to describe _

_Feeling great and feeling alive _

_Never coming down from this _

_Mountain we're on_

_(Mountain we're on)  _

_Always knowing we're gonna be fine _

_Feeling great and feeling alive _

_Never coming down from this _

_Never comin' down _

_Never comin' down _

_Never comin' down (from this)  _

_Always knowing were gonna be fine _

_Feeling great and feeling alive _

_Never coming down from this _

_Mountain were on_

_(Never coming down from this) _

_The feeling's so clear and it's crazy up here _

_Life is amazing with you on the ride _

_The place so is crazy _

_The race is so worth it _

_Life is amazing with you on the ride _

Troy on the other hand, spent his Sunday afternoon playing basketball with his friends Chad, Jason, and Zeke. Of course the guys asked Troy how his date went, but they weren't as in to the details as Taylor had been. Once Troy returned home, he called his girlfriend and they just talked, a normal routine between the two that had been carried on from the previous year.

Monday morning, Gabriella came into East High and walked over to her locker, only to find a dozen roses and a note that read:

"_Brie,_

'_You know when the sun forgets to shine,_

_I'll be there to hold you through the night_

_And we'll be running so fast we can fly, tonight_

_And even when we're miles and miles apart_

_You're still holding all of my heart_

_I promise it will never be dark, I know...We're inseparable'_

_I wrote this for you last night...I hope you like it!_

_Love,_

_Troy"_

Gabriella gasped. Troy had not only just written her a part of a song, but also signed the card with "love." He was so good to her. However before Gabriella could admire the note and roses any longer, Sharpay came up behind her.

Sharpay Evans was known as the "drama queen" at East High. She had starred in 17 school theater productions along side her twin brother Ryan. Sharpay could be nice when she wanted to be, which wasn't too often, but it did happen. When Gabriella showed up at East High the previous year, Sharpay was not happy. This was because, at the time, Sharpay had had a crush on Troy and Gabriella quickly stole his heart. Another reason was that Gabriella had been the lead in the musical of "Twinkle Towne" last year when clearly that was Sharpay's territory. However now, the girls where friends after they had a truce at the last show of "Twinkle Towne."

"Hey Sharpay!" Gabriella said, when she realized her blonde friend was standing next to her locker, which she quickly moved in front of to hide the present from Troy.

"Hey Gabby, how have things been? I haven't talked to you in like, 3 days!" Sharpay said and then flipped her hair over her shoulder.

"Oh yeah, well everything's good," Gabriella said shortly, she was still trying to shove all her roses into the back of her locker. It turned out to be harder than she expected it to be.

"Oh my gosh, what are those?" Sharpay asked. She obviously saw the roses, Gabriella sighed. She had to tell her friend now.

"Roses, they're from..." However Gabriella never finished the sentence because Sharpay had already grabbed a hold of the love note from Troy and was reading over it.

"Oh! They wrote such a pretty song!" Sharpay exclaimed, "Do you think they could compose for the musicals?" Sharpay was clearly not done with the note yet...she wasn't the fastest reader.

Gabriella wasn't really bothered by Sharpay's sudden invasion; it was bound to happen anyways, because this was _**Sharpay, **_the person that had to know everything and everyone.

Sharpay gasped while Gabriella cringed. Gabriella wasn't sure how her friend would take in the situation of one of her friends dating one of her previous crushes.Sharpay squealed louder than was thought possible while practically attacking Gabriella, making them both crash to the ground. "Gabriella!!! How come you didn't tell me you were going out with TROY????" Sharpay yelled.

"Um," Gabriella began nervously. "Well, maybe it was because he only asked me out three days ago…" Gabriella shrugged and gave Sharpay a small, but nervous smile.

"Oh, well I guess you are off the hook this time…" Sharpay said in a joking kind of tone. "But Oh my god! Troy?? That's fantastic, Gabby, I always knew you guys would get together!! And since when does he call you Brie? Oh shoot, I've got to go meet Zeke to give him the rest of our history project," Sharpay said, holding up her pink and sparkly poster board with pride, "You owe me details later!"

"Okay Sharpay, see you later..." Gabriella said as her blonde friend walked down the hallway of East High.

As soon as she was out of sight, Gabriella sighed in relief. She was glad that Sharpay approved of her relationship with Troy. It wasn't that she needed Sharpay's approval but if someone got on Sharpay's bad side, they wouldn't live to see tomorrow, socially, of course.

Gabriella heaved a sigh once again and leaned back against her now closed locker, finally having the chance to take in her surroundings and think about the little gift Troy had given her, it was so sweet of him! Gabriella closed her eyes, she imagined Troy singing her the song he had quoted on his note...

"ROAR!!!!" This time, Gabriella wasn't quite as frightened as the last time Troy had come up behind her and scared her half to death. She did, however, do a little jump.

"Troy..." Gabriella said, half joking, half scolding.

"Hey babe," he said and then kissed her one the cheek.

"I got your present! Thanks so much, that was so sweet of you!" Gabriella said, expressing gratitude towards her boyfriend.

"It was no problem Brie, really," Troy said sincerely. "So you told Sharpay?" Troy smirked; he didn't seem to mind at all.

"What was your clue?" Gabriella asked.

"Brie, I could hear her scream from outside! I heard a squeal, 'Gabby!!!' and a crash..." Troy said mocking Sharpay's high-pitched voice. Gabriella giggled.

"So," Troy said, casually trying to change the subject. He then asked nervously, "Did you have a good weekend?"

"Of course, Troy! It was a blast! I can't believe you'd do all that for me, and now this..." she said, gesturing towards her roses.

"Brie, believe me, you deserve it. Plus, I needed someway to thank you for keeping all those cheerleaders away, now that I'm taken!" Troy said jokingly.

"Ha, ha, very funny..." Gabriella said sarcastically. She then looked up at a nearby clock on the school wall, five minutes until homeroom, but she would have to leave in two minutes to be on time. Gabriella wasn't known for being late; especially for Mrs. Darbus's class...she was nothing but pure evil, even towards Gabriella! The only people she would lighten up on would be her drama students, namely Sharpay and Ryan Evans.

Troy followed Gabriella's gaze towards the clock. "C'mon Brie, we should probably start walking towards Darbus's room."

"Wait, Troy?" Gabriella asked as she grabbed a hold of his arm. He turned around slightly and gave her a questioning but caring and loving look, his eyes the color of cyan. "Did you really mean what you wrote in the note? I mean it was through a beautiful song, but songs can be deceiving, but maybe not, anyways, is that how you really feel about me or I guess I should say...us?" Gabriella rambled quickly.

Troy cut her off with a kiss; he just grabbed her chin and pulled her into a tight, but gentle kiss...more of a purpose to shut her up than to be romantic...but then he turned on the charm. "Of course, Brie!" Troy exclaimed, and that's all he needed to say. Although he did think about saying something _**else**_but he decided that in a school hallway was the wrong setting for something so important. Instead, he grabbed her chin slowly and pulled it towards his face and kissed her lightly and then began to make it more passionate. Suddenly, there was a crash.

Troy and Gabriella spread apart quickly, scared from the sudden noise. They turned around to see none other than Ryan Evans, Sharpay's twin brother. Like Sharpay, Ryan was a theatre freak. And some people could say that he had a little crush on Gabriella for unknown reasons.

Ryan was hastily picking up papers from the ground and Troy and Gabriella ran over to help.

"Ryan, are you okay?" Gabriella asked.

Ryan blushed and looked up at Gabriella and Troy. He thought about what to say and came out with, "Um, I'm fine! I just hit my head and fell pretty hard..."

Troy looked up confused; there was nothing to bump his head on! Troy concluded that Ryan must have dropped his books because he was watching him and Gabriella kiss, Troy was fully aware of Ryan's small crush on his girlfriend. Troy decided to shrug it off; noticing that his two classmates had already arose.

"Um, okay well we should get to homeroom," Troy said. "See you there, Ryan."

"Okay, thanks for the help!" Ryan said sincerely with a little wave and walked off to find his sister.

Troy and Gabriella looked at each other and then walked back to Gabriella's locker, noticing it was still open.

"Well, are you ready to go to class?" Troy asked while Gabriella took her Spanish book from her locker for first period.

"Yep! Let's go!" Gabriella said before the couple began to walk down East High's hallway. Just passing room number 117, Troy put his arm around Gabriella's waist and she blushed. All the while, East High girls stopped what they were doing and stared. Was Troy Bolton finally taken?

* * *

Woah, longer chapter...did you like it?? I HAD to throw Ryan in there somewhere, so I hope that worked out for you! 

Oh yeah, the songs were "On the Ride," by Aly & AJ...and "Inseparable," by the Jonas Brothers...just go with me here, I wanted my characters to write them because songs will come in later in the story...and I didn't have time to write two songs tonight, so I just used these because I liked them, I hope you did too!

Please REVIEW!!!! It's gonna get good soon!


	6. Chapter 6

Yay! Next chapter! Enjoy it, because there's something somewhat sad I have to say at the end of the chapter...so READ UP! Lol

Disclaimer: I own nothing, but the plot...Whgoops! (Jo.Bros. quote, lol)

* * *

"Hey babe," Troy said coming up behind Gabriella as she was closing her locker. It was the end of the school day and both students were glad. 

"Hey," Gabriella replied with a kiss on his cheek. "Thank you for not scaring me this time!" She said in somewhat of a daunting fashion, recalling on past time's events.

"No problem," he said as he flashed her a famous smile and gave her his signature wink.

Gabriella giggled. It was amazing to think that practically every girl at East High had dreamed of receiving a wink from Troy Bolton, when now, Gabriella could have them whenever she wanted...and more.

The rest of that Monday was normal...Gabriella went to Chemistry Club and then retired home to study. All the while, Troy was busy running drills with the basketball team, and he retired to his home to do some homework and then take a well-deserved rest.

However, compared to Monday, Tuesday was quite eventful, especially during lunch period... It was only the second day that Troy and Gabriella sat at the "group's" table, as a couple. Their table included Chad and Taylor (couple number one), Kelsi and Jason (couple number two), Sharpay and Zeke (couple number three), Ryan and Martha (couple number four), and finally, Troy and Gabriella (now, the long awaited, couple number five). You can just imagine how awkward it was for Troy and Gabriella before they were together, or some might say, an item, because all of their friends would talk romantically to each other and sometimes kiss.

"So..." Sharpay said abruptly trying to create conversation between the silent people at the lunch table. Chad and Taylor were kissing, Ryan and Martha were playing footsies, Kelsi and Jason were having a romantic conversation with their eyes, and Troy was squeezing Gabriella's hand under the table, while Zeke was unpacking his large lunch of gourmet pink food for his bubbly girlfriend.

Troy and Gabriella, clearly the only teenagers actually in sync with life at the moment, looked up at Sharpay. "Have you guys kissed yet??" Sharpay asked interestedly.

Gabriella blushed along with Troy and they stared at each other uneasily and then back at Sharpay. Gabriella realized that she never did fill Sharpay in after yesterday's incident, now regretting it, because she could have prevented this type of mortification.

"Umm..." Gabriella began, glancing at Troy once again.

"Y-Yes..." Troy responded hesitantly, finishing for Gabriella, and she was grateful.

Sharpay clapped giddily, her signature move that matched perfectly with a small, yet high-pitched squeal. "How many times??"

Gabriella blushed even harder and now regretted not telling Sharpay even more...this was because now all the other couples at the table had stopped doing what they were doing to listen to Troy and Gabriella's relationship status. "Umm... a lot??" Gabriella said. She glanced back at Troy and he gave her a reassuring look.

"Oh, yay! You guys are so cute together!" Sharpay squealed once more.

Lunch then went on normally, each couple stealing kisses from one another, every once in a while, including Troy and Gabriella. Towards the end of the period, Troy told Gabriella that he had to go pick something up from the library and to meet her there, because he had something to ask her.

Gabriella, confused, followed directions and waited outside the library for Troy.

"Hey, Gorgeous," Troy said flirtatiously. Gabriella spun around to face her boyfriend.

"Hey," she replied. "Troy, why are we in front of the library if you came from the opposite direction?" Gabriella questioned.

"Oh, I didn't have to pick something up...I just didn't want to say or do anything in front of them, it was too awkward...for me at least," Troy said, referring to their friends at lunch. "Oh wait, well, we can go back if you want too..." Troy said, remembering to consider Gabriella's wants.

"No! That's okay...it was way to embarrassing!" Gabriella agreed. "But what did you want to ask me?"

"Oh! I just wanted to know if you wanted to see a movie with me this Friday?" Troy asked hopefully. "I'm taking it slow, and not too fancy like you said," Troy said with a satisfied smile.

"Sure! I'd love to!" Gabriella replied, as the bell rang, signaling the end of lunch.

Troy smiled wider and then kissed Gabriella lightly before heading off to his next class.

* * *

Okay, NEWSTIME :/ it will take me a little while from now on to post the next chapters...this is because I wrote all the past stuff over a period of time and posted it all at similar times (that's why this one was so short), so now I have to write it...edit...do other stuff...then post...before you guys can read it...but I'll try to be quick!! REVIEW to keep my hopes high, that you actually LIKE this story!!! 

Oh yeah, since I mentioned Anna in the last chapter, it's only fair that I mention another bestie that helped me! KACIE! I'll mention her again VERY soon...because she came up with the BEST IDEA for my story...I know you'll love it...but she has stories on FF too...her penname is "loveallmyshoes," oh and Anna's is "tropigal1220" so check out both profiles! Plus, my friend Sarah (aka "SarahlinaBallerina" I came up with her name, cuz of my sis...) she has a prequel to "Legally Blonde" out thats' really cool!!

Much Lub & Peace,

Emily


End file.
